


New Sensations (Comments Choose the Adventure!)

by MonMis



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Inspired by Wreck-It Ralph (Movies), Masturbation, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Self-Insert, Smut, comments choose the direction, more video games to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonMis/pseuds/MonMis
Summary: What happens when you, a regular plain ol' nerd, sitting in their pj's playing video games (maybe watching a bit of SFM fandom porn on the side), suddenly gets sucked into their television due to some freakish electrical storm?Honestly, I don't even know.That's where you lovely readers come in! I will leave each chapter at a story-changing decision where you, the protagonist, get to decide the direction! I had initially come up with this idea to be an 18+ otome visual novel, but I unfortunately lack a couple of necessary traits to succeed in doing so: artistic skills and motivation to map out the choices. But I really want to write this out and keep it true to my original idea. Hopefully the first chapter is enough for you to stick it through. There will be more fandoms to come and I will add the necessary tags as they appear in the story (again, depending on how you guys play it through). Right now we're going to start with some GTA V, but it can delve into other RockStar games, maybe Nintendo, Square Enix, and so many more. it all depends on you!
Relationships: Franklin Clinton/Reader, Michael De Santa & Reader, Trevor Philips/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	New Sensations (Comments Choose the Adventure!)

**Author's Note:**

> My Notes are in the Summary. I apologize ahead of time for this awkward fever dream that I must have had to come up with this nonsense. Enjoy!

The night seemed like any other for you. Your daily routine has turned into your nightly routine. Wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt and a pair of panties, your evening is filled with adventure and drama, excitement and despair, triumph and failures...and a controller in your hand navigating through it all. You are a gamer through and through, as can be seen by the myriad of systems accrued over the years. It's not every console ever made, but it's a decent collection. A few older consoles, and every current generation console, is plugged into a surge protector which sits on the floor neatly tucked away behind the massive television recently acquired only a few months prior.

Despite the lovely gaming setup you've created, your eyes tonight are only for your computer monitor, also plugged into the same brick as the rest of your gaming electronics. It's been a while since you've booted up GTA V and you figured now was as good a time as any. As you traverse the city streets of Los Santos as Michael, a faint rumble could be heard in the distance from your home. Thinking nothing of it, you continue on your way, meandering about aimlessly. Leaning back in your chair, you give a sigh of boredom. You know you should be doing missions, but for the life of you, you just don't have the motivation to apply yourself. Before you know it, your thumbs absentmindedly direct Michael into the strip club. You've long since modded your game to allow certain....aspects...to be shown on the characters, but as fun as it is, it's not quite doing it for you. Pursing your lips in thought for a moment, your hand reaches for your phone and pulls up a favorite website, thumb tapping the play button to a particularly spicy video, and places it just below your monitor so to be able to watch both screens at once.

The rumbling outside begins to rise in volume, rumbling once, then twice. Your eyes glance out the window just next to your desk only briefly to see that raindrops had begun hitting the pane. It's a storm. You knew you should probably turn off your computer, knowing how sometimes a storm can knock out your power, but your legs are already bent up, feet on the edge of your desk, and Michael is having his fun with his stripper lady friend, similarly to those in the video on your phone...and similarly to you with your fingers beneath your panties. Biting your lip, you decided, c'est la vie. If the computer is force shut off, then it's shut off. It's not as if you've made any progress in the story. Might as well enjoy the time you have, and let Michael enjoy the time he's got. Biting your lip, your finger circles the small sensitive nub, bringing your heart rate up and quickening your breaths. Soft moans could be heard from both screens and also from your own throat as the cloth of your underwear begins to moisten with each motion. It doesn't take you long before you close your eyes and picture yourself inside your game. You're the stripper grinding on Michael's lap. As you let your imaginings sync with the sounds of your game and phone, you start picturing other characters from other video games joining in the fray. Before long you are surrounded, your finger speeds up. You put your controller down so that your other hand can aid the first one, sliding a few fingers into yourself and rubbing your walls. "Fuck...." you whisper to yourself, hearing grunts and moans fill your mind as well as the sounds of wet slapping, some of which coming from the SFM video, but most coming from your own imagination. It's wet. It's lewd. It's hot and sweaty and intoxicating.

As your mouth hangs open, bringing forth a whine while your hips gently grind against your hands, a home-shaking crash sounds just outside, pulling you from your stupor just before you could reach climax. You rip your hands away from your crotch with a gasp and slam them down onto the desk and keyboard to steady yourself. Lightning had struck your abode and surged through your electronics despite the surge protector meant to protect them all, into the keyboard, and through your hands. It was intense, yet you felt no pain from it, but the light that emitted was blinding and you squeeze your eyes shut. You try to tear your hands from your desk, but instead it feels as if it had torn away from you instead and you began to feel the sensation of falling. Had you just fallen off your chair in your shock? This fall was far too long to just be onto the floor. Your heart feels as if it's beating out of your chest and you're hyperventilating. Why is it still so bright? You can still see the light through your damned eyelids!

After falling for what felt like minutes, your descent seems to slow. Instead of falling it begins to feel more like floating, like you're in a pool on your back. You can tell it's still bright, but you dare to peek an eye open anyway. Yup, still bright, but this time not blindingly so. You find yourself looking directly into the sky, a beautiful blue with wisps of clouds floating lazily by. The sun, the source of the current brightness, was shining down upon you. As you move to get up, you feel yourself sink, your head falling beneath the surface of some water. You choke for a moment in surprise before resurfacing. Indeed, you were floating, and in a pool. After a few coughs, clearing out the chlorinated liquid from your lungs, you swim to the edge and climb out. How in the world did you end up here?? Standing up and glancing around, your eyes take in the sight before you. It was a house. A HUGE house. At least, huge to you. Definitely not your house. What happened to your computer?? Your desk?? Your room? As a shiver runs up your spine from being wet, you find a towel draped over a pool chair nearby and grab it, wrapping yourself and drying yourself off. You round the corner to get a better look as to where you are and eventually you recognize it. This....is Michael's house??? Michael De Santa?? No no no, that couldn't be right. That would mean that...

"I'm in my video game..." you whisper to yourself, barely believing the words that uttered from your mouth. But sure enough, there's Portola Drive through the gate, the long driveway from the street leading uphill to the paved circle, the center of which housing a small patch of green filled with shrubbery and a tree. The ornately windowed massive front door that would allow one to enter the two story residence. Just around the back was the pool where you had fallen into, as well as a tennis court and a fountain. While you've seen more extravagant places than this on television, this was by no means a tiny place and it took your breath away. That, and the fact that you're in Los Santos....

Your mind starts buzzing with thoughts and questions and concerns. You're in a game about crime, dangerous criminals, and the protagonists of this story were no exception to those rules. In front of you was the safehouse of one of those men. And so the mental debate begins:

Go into Michael's house?  
Leave and try to find some way out of this game?  
Keep standing there, staring at the front of the house like a deer in headlights as you just can't even process anything at the moment?  
Or something else?

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter and already a story-changing decision needs to be made!  
When I had initially begun writing this chapter, I pictured it ending in a very different place and meeting at least one of the characters already, but as I wrote, things started moving in their own direction. So, here we are. I can guarantee a meeting with one of the characters next chapter regardless of which decision you make, but who you meet will depend on your decision. I will wait until 4/20(blaze it!) for a consensus to be made. So a week from today. If not enough people respond I of course will extend that, but hopefully this reaches enough people (at least 3). Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter at least and I'm excited to write more!


End file.
